Poor Babies
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: After an unknown incident causes Soul and Black Star to become one year olds, Kid is forced to take care of his younger friends. However, nobody told the young Death God that taking care of toddlers could be so difficult!
1. Chapter 1!

**Title: Poor Babies**

**Rating: T**

**Author's Notes:  This idea would not stop beating me up and I finally crawled to my computer to type it with my battered hands. I already have the first five chapters of five more stories I want to publish and it has been killing me! Why can't I just finish my other stories instead of thinking of more to write? Why? Why!?**

**Enjoy please.^^**

* * *

"Soul!?" Maka called as she pounded on the teen's door. She tried the knob once again and her panicked breathing quickened. "Soul! What's wrong!? Soul!"

She continued to call his name while trying to slam the door open. However she did not have the strength Black Star possesses and proceeded on trying to get her partner to open the door. She had wanted to wake Soul up for another day of school, the usual; however she was not surprised to feel his door locked. It was the fact that Soul is not answering and it felt as though he was trying to keep his weight on the door as well.

"Just tell me what's wrong! Please, Soul." She finished while sliding down to the ground. It was still silent before she heard the house door knocked on and the bell ringing frantically. Taking one last look at the locked door, Maka left to go answer the front door. She was confused as to why the morning is in such a panicking mode. Hopefully, the world isn't succumbing to madness again or anything relevant to that.

"H-Hello?" She answered while slowly opening the door. Only her step was unnecessary when the door was slammed open anyways and a figure rushed in.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called and said girl felt her blood rushing. Now what!?

"Wh-What!? What is it?"

"Oh it's terrible! Black Star-! Done for-! Useless now-!" Maka ran up and placed her hands on the tall girl's shoulders and breathed out deeply.

"Calm down. See what I'm doing? Do the same." Tsubaki nodded quickly and followed the female's actions. "Now tell me, what happened?"

" -Um... Black Star. H-He's d-d-different... I dunno why..."

"Okay. Where is he?" It was silent before Tsubaki gasped loudly.

"Hyaaaa! I left him alone!" She screamed while clutching her head, ripping a few strands of hair as well.

"What's wrong with leaving him alone!?"

"He's-!"

"Here I am!" An energetic voice called out. Both girls turned their heads but they could not find the source of the yell. Suddenly, near an open window next to a couch, the only thing is a few blue spikes of hair and small hands clutching the window sill.

Maka blinked.

"Black Star? Why is he kneeling?"

"That's the problem! He isn't!"

Then, the boy hopped in through the window and fell right on the ground before getting backs up.

"Hi 'Subaki! Though' you could wun out on me!?" Maka's mouth dropped.

"... That... That can't possibly be him. He's way taller than that..."

"Erm... I'm afraid that is him. I found him trying to climb onto a counter and I just sort of... took off screaming." The raven haired girl walked over. Sure she was taller than her meister but when he's not even close to her knee, that is when you know something is up.

Black Star then ran up to Maka and pointed dramatically at her with a small finger.

"Fight me you tywant!" Ignoring the insult, Maka bent down and examined her friend. Black Star's voice was beyond childish, he was way too short, and if she looked closely, she could see a gap in the boy's teeth.

"Wait a minute... I don't know if this is possible but... it seems as though he is a child."

"No he isn't..."

"Seriously. Look..." Maka picked up the yelling boy and faced him toward Tsubaki's way. "Don't you think so too? Baby fat? Missing teeth? Can't pronounce words properly?"

"How did that even happen?" Tsubaki asked as she took Black Star from Maka's arms. The little bluenette tried to hit them but his small fists did not seem to affect them at all and settled on yelling random things.

"I swear if the witches are still on to us..." Maka muttered before gasping. "Wait! If Black Star is like this, then surely the reason why Soul won't come out is..." Tsubaki blinked in confusion and the ash-blonde girl slowly turned her head.

"Hi." A squeaky yet monotone voice spoke out at Maka's knees. The meister yelped in surprise and hopped over next to Tsubaki. Her partner that had been once trying to keep her out of his room, is now standing in front of them. Except Soul just did not seem to be himself. mainly because he was as short as Black Star, who is currently trying to get out of his weapon's arms. His ruby eyes were less narrow and brighter, and had the same features of a toddler. Baby fat cheeks, short and... cute? The little weapon suddenly fell to the ground with shaky legs, indicating that the two boys had really dropped down in age.

"Oh my god Soul..." Maka wanted to laugh but at the same time, knew the situation was serious and that she needed to see Lord Death... which is Kid. " Yeah. We gotta leave right now." She quickly said and ran for her cloak. Black Star finally succeeded in getting out of his partner's arms and hopped around.

"Haha! The tywant wan away! I weally am big!"

"Oh dear..." Tsubaki whispered behind her hands. She was currently covering her small smile because of how oblivious Black Star seemed to be of his situation. He was still acting like the same ball of energy he was except in a much more adorable size. He was hopping around and screaming nonsense while Soul poked his own sharp teeth. Even if they were toddlers, they at least had some of their features.

"Um Maka?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tsubaki picked up her reluctant chibi meister while Maka ran ahead, swooping up her weapon in process and opened the door. "Oh, this is bad, this is really really bad." The two girls ran down the street, gaining weird looks from people but that was pushed at the back of their minds. Their friends had turned into babies and had no clue why or how that happened. If they don't find a cure or at least an explanation for this chaos, their friends may unfortunately be stuck like that forever. Turning at a corner, the girls found themselves at the manor where Kid, Liz, and Patty live. Maka jogged up with Soul in one arm and furiously rung the doorbell on the gate.

/H-Hello?/

"Kiiid! Open this gate now! Hurry!" She screamed and did not notice one of her pigtails being chewed on by the toddler with sharp teeth. Tsubaki finally caught up and was wincing: Black Star kept bopping her chest to get out of her arms.

"Le' go you fiend!" He screamed and the raven haired girl whined.

"Help me." She muttered and the large gate slowly opened. Just as they had reached the porch, Kid opened the door with a surprised look.

"Why are you two-?"

"Look!" He had to lean back from Maka thrusting her arms out so suddenly. He blinked and finally caught on to the problem that was being held before him. Soul seemed to have shrunk in a major size and was staring back at the meister with a blank look. His golden eyes glanced at Tsubaki and had no doubt of Black Star being the other victim.

"What happened? Why are they like this?" He asked while stepping aside so the panting females could come in. He guided them into the living room and they set the toddlers on the black, velvet couch.

"I found Black Star like that in the morning and I came to Maka." Tsubaki stated, mentally glad that her chest was no longer ringing in pain from the constant hits. Maka sat in a chair while holding her head.

"After she came, we found Soul as well and we figured that they weren't exactly their selves. He was trying to keep me out and now I know why he did..." She mumbled. Tsubaki sat on the armrest while rubbing the girl's back.

"We don't know if they have their memories beside their personalities. I hope they do though..." Kid sighed and crossed his arms in thought. He as well did not know what to say about this situation. It could not have been by a witch because he would have sensed their soul wavelengths. Besides, the compromise with the witches has not been broken for six months after the fight on the moon so there really is no reason to turn two of their strongest students into children.

"I'm sure I can think of some kind of hypothesis. For now, you'll have to keep an eye on them-"

"No way!" Maka suddenly said, making the male jump.

"Wh-Why is that?"

"I have school and Blaire to think about. I can barely take of myself so there is no way I an take care of a _baby." _She said while crossing her arms. Kid sweated at her defiance and Tsubaki also stood up much calmer.

"Unfortunately, Black Star and I have quite a lot of make-up tests to do and I barely started my second one. I also have school work and training." The shinigami sighed. He has missions and patrolling duties so there was no way that Liz and Patty can help out. He needed both guns and besides, those two aren't exactly the best when is comes to children, seeing as they lived on the streets.

"Maybe we could ask someone else to take care of them-"

"You can't!" Maka exclaimed with a shake of her hands, "Nobody must know about this. We have to keep this a secret. The last thing we'd want is an enemy to catch our weakness." Tsubaki nodded and he sighed again.

"Alright, fine. What do you propose?" The ash-blonde meister thought silently before looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"How good are you with children?" She asked and Kid flushed.

"I'm not taking them in." He simply said and Maka walked up with an exasperated look.

"Come ooon. You barely have anything to do since you own the school."

"I have paperwork."

"Give it to my dad. He is your _assistant_ for a reason."

"Patrolling." Maka smirked.

"We can easily ask any of our Spartoi members."

"Three-star missions. I need Liz and Patty for those." Maka's smug look widened.

"Stein, Marie, Sid, and Nygus." She named off her fingers and Tsubaki weakly smiled. They both knew that Kid was trying to get out of taking care of Soul and Black Star. They can see why as well since he and Black Star aren't the bestest of friends. Kid pursed his lips in defiance and Maka knew she and Tsubaki had won the battle. Now all they need to do is-

"Where's Soul and Black Star!?" Tsubaki screamed and the two meister whipped their heads to see the couch unoccupied. Knowing those two, anything could happen.

* * *

Black Star leaned against a cracked door.

"I sense an evil pwesence. The gweat Black Staw shall pu' an end to the foe's demise!" He leaned more before falling flat on his face while Soul crawled pass him. They moved around the room in curiosity and the bluenette pulled on a bed comforter. "How do I ge' up there!?"

Soul discovered a red rag folded neatly on the floor and slowly stood up before walking to it. He then grabbed the cloth before shoving some of it in his mouth, unknowingly tearing the rag with his sharp teeth. Black Star was already halfway climbing the bed and finally crawled on the top, freezing when he saw a much bigger person occupying it.

"That's it. I can catch the enemy off guawd while they have that bwindfowd!" He exclaimed and the person with the night mask turned over in her sleep. Poor Liz had no clue that her room was invaded by both of her bewitched friends. Black Star crawled on top of her stomach and sat down while fisting the hem of her night gown.

"Maybe it's a dwagon! I wanna fly it!" Soul had somehow managed to climb on top of the bed and flopped on top of a fluffy white pillow. It was no guess that he was tearing the living crap out of it with his teeth.

Liz hummed awake and frowned. She felt some sort of weight on top of her but could not guess what would weigh less than twenty pounds on her stomach. She slipped off her sleeping mask and stopped breathing when she found a chibi version of Black Star hopping above her.

"The dwagon has awaken! Fly! Fly!"

"Hyyaaaaaaah!"

* * *

The familiar scream of terror instantly made the three friends know where the two toddlers had gone off to. They found Liz's room and looked in to see quite a chaos before them.

Liz was cornered against a wall while hugging one of her pillows as Black Star and Soul crawled and walked towards her.

"Noooo! I'm don't wanna get eaten by evil munchkins! I'm not delicious at all!" She exclaimed with tears while shaking her head drastically.

"Liz!" The woman turned her teary eyes toward her meister and pointed at the two younger boys below her.

"Kid! Maka! Tsubaki! Help me!" Maka rolled her eyes while Tsubaki gave a nervous smile and they walked over calmly before picking up their partners. Soul tried to bite her hair but Maka made sure to hold him in front of her. No wonder one of her pigtails was wiry and slimy. Tsubaki was trying very hard to keep her meister in place but he kept squirming while screaming in her ear.

"Noo! I wanna wide the dwagon!" Liz was still shivering as she slid to the ground and Kid walked up, greatly irked by the mess in the room.

"Liz, get up. It's just Soul and Black Star." The dirty blonde haired woman blinked and instantly hopped up while ogling at the boys.

"Haaaa? They're so adorable!" Maka grinned.

"I know, right? Who knew there would be a day where I would admit that?"

"Wait, why are they like this?"

"Oh nothing bad. Look at his teeth..."

As the three girls commented on the two boys, Kid raised an eyebrow at the scene before. First off, he would have get all the girls checked out in the hospital on whether or not they were bipolar, and second: It seems like just the smaller images of his two male friends is all it takes to get everyone's mind off the fact that his weapon's room was destroyed. By those two. How is he expected to keep watch of the two world-ending students?

"Well, now that we got Kid to agree, we'll leave these two in his hands now." Maka finished and glanced at Kid with an evil smirk, who scowled.

"I never agreed!"

"But we very much summarized who has the best schedule for them and you do."

"But I-"

"Awesome! Of course you can keep them here! Even if I have no clue of what's going on." Said a happy voice and everyone spotted Patty hopping in place with her pink pajamas on.

"Not you too!" Kid said with a crest-fallen expression and the girl grinned.

"Come on! Wouldn't it be fun to be parents?"

"No it will not!"

"Yes it will." The green-eyed meister firmly said while placing Soul on the bed before pointing at him, "You have to. Me and Tsubaki will ask the staff members about this while you make sure they don't get caught."

"Why do I have to?"

"Stop complaining and just do it. Besides, if you do this, we will do anything you want. To be fair of course." Kid twitched.

"Anything?" He asked wearily and Tsubaki set Black Star down on the bed as well with a nod.

"Mhm. Anything." He furrowed his brows in thought before pointing dramatically at the female weapon.

"Fix your clothing choice!" He exclaimed and she gave a shocked and offended look but Maka dragged her out with an annoyed sigh.

"I swear he never changes. I'm sure he didn't mean it in an offensive way..." As she and the taller female left the room to find the staff of DWMA, Soul began to whimper and stretched his small arms at their direction.

"Maaa... Maaa..." It was as though he was trying to say her name and Liz and Patty 'aaw'ed.

"Do you miss Maka-chan already?" Liz cooed while patting his white hair. The toddler scrunched his face with tears.

"Nnng... Waaaah!" All three of them jumped at the sudden loud wail. Black Star, who happened to be sitting next to the crying toddler, whimpered before crying as well because baby instincts.

Kid groaned as he rubbed the temple of his forehead. Their piercing wails drowned his weapons' panicked sounds and he scowled as a headache began to form.

This is not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2!

"Well, me and Patty ought to be heading out now." Liz yelled over the crying and Kid gaped at them. They could not be doing this to him right now.

"You're in your pajamas!"

"Not all errands require dressing up! See ya!" She quickly excused before dragging her sister out and possibly leaving the house.

"Get back here!" Kid obviously knew that the two girls purposely ran out to not help. Of course they would enjoy cooing over the boys but when it comes to actual work of pleasing them, the shinigami knew not to expect helping hands anytime soon. Liz and Patty will pay dearly for abandoning their meister in the most serious situation.

He looked over at the crying toddlers and sighed heavily. He was not any good with children like his father and he certainly had no experience on what to do in this situation. However, he has to at least try to get somewhere.

Kid walked over before kneeling in front of the bed to be eye-level with them. The two boys had slowed their crying to a stop and were looking at him with big teary eyes, hiccuping occasionally. Ignoring the fluttering feeling in his heart because of the definately NOT cute scene, he gave a nervous smile.

"H-Hi. Do you know who I am?" Soul blinked before putting a thumb in his mouth while Black Star clutched the sheets with a curious look.

"Vampire?" Kid sweated and came to a useful conclusion. Apparently, it seems that Soul and Black Star have temporarily forgotten some of their memories. And those happened to be important nonetheless. Meaning that if he is expected to watch them, it is going to be harder to earn their trust since he is now a stranger to the boys. What a way to make his situation easier.

"Um, no. I'm Death The Kid." Soul clasped his small hands over his mouth a gasp.

"*gasp* Satan." He whimpered and Kid shook his hand while sweating at the slightly offensive term.

"W-Wait! I'm not evil or anything. I'm very nice actually." He said and Black Star stuck his tongue out.

"A gweat staw like me will never listen to you! Figh' me!" Ignoring this, Kid stood up and held out his hand.

"Look, I'm a friend of yours and have been for years. It's just a matter of remembering that you both need to work on." Soul looked at the hand before him and looked back up.

"Will I see Ma-Ma again?" He whimpered and Kid really wanted to tear one of Patty's stuffed animals. Instead, he settled on sincerely smiling.

"Yes, you will." The toddler gave a sharp-toothed grin and placed his very small hand in the larger one.

"Now!" Kid sweated once more.

"Erm... not now but most likely later. Black Star?" The said youngster puffed a chubby cheek in defiance. Kid rolled his eyes and thought of a trick his father had used when he as a child himself.

"... I have candy."

"Coun' me in!" Black Star exclaimed happily while slapping his hand in. Kid straightened up and guided the two boys on the ground.

"I think I may know a possible theory of what happened. Follow me." Black Star did not bother following and walked ahead, only to fall on the ground with shaky legs and the shinigami almost laughed.

"Don' laugh at me! I'm a man!" The little Bluenette exclaimed while trying to stand back up. However, he was unsuccessful and finally prefferred to crawl. Soul tugged on the older male's pants and raised his arms high.

"Up." He said and Kid pursed his lips.

"Y-You're fine on your own-"

"Up." He repeated with bigger and more sparkly eyes while pouting slightly. Finally not being able to take the pressure anymore, Kid gave in to picking up Soul and wondered how the scythe could be so manipulative with just a simple cute gesture. He walked up and found Black Star crawling out the door way and turn to the opposite direction. Kid stopped the toddler from crawling somewhere else by placing his foot in front of the blue-haired boy.

"Wrong way." He simply said and Black Star pouted.

"I don' wanna go down."

"You have to."

" Noooo!" Forcing himself to not gain a headache at this moment is not a very easy task.

"I really don't have the patience for this."

"Cawwy me!" The Bluenette balanced on his small legs and yanked on the teen's pants. Kid gave a dead-panned look. He already has Soul in one arm so how is he meant to do anything if he is to have both arms occupied?

"I can't at the moment."

"Ngh..." When Black Star began to whimper and yank more, Kid deeply sighed, mentally cursing himself for being drawn to their cuteness. Why!? How could he have fallen so low as to give in to the two people who constantly give him headaches? Especially Black Star!

"F-Fine." When the toddler beamed, he picked up the boy with no trouble and found himself comparing to a parent. This is only the beginning too.

The raven walked downstairs and saw the front door cracked, indicating that the two girls had really left. Not for errands that's for sure. Deciding on closing the door later, Kid walked into the livingroom and sat them down on the couch.

"I guess I'll turn on the t.v. It's not like I have toys around here..." Before he could take one step away, two stomach growls simultaneously echoed through the room. The shinigami froze and slowly turned around. This could not be happening to him.

"Please tell me you both ate..." Soul shook his head and Black Star bouncing on the couch.

"I'm hungwy!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Kid thought long and hard of what one year olds could eat and have a defeated sigh. He was clueless. He could search it up but to leave Black Star and Soul in a room alone is like asking for your house to be destroyed. "Okay. What do you prefer to eat?"

"Coowkies." Soul said with big eyes and Kid twitched. That evil little weapon was trying to hypnotize him again!

"I wan' a cow." Black Star demanded and the older meister instantly ignored them. Come on, there has to be something they could eat. Like... yogurt! Liz was trying to lose unnecessary weight so one of her cups of strawberry yogurt should not be so bad. Then again, it was nothing compared to what they want but he will have to go to a store another time to actually prepare himself.

"I don't exactly have those items but there is yogurt." As expected, they scrunched their faces and began making a louder than necessary scene.

"I wan' coowkies!"

"I wan' a cow!"

"Uuuugh..."

...

It took much persuading(and dragging) to get them seated on the marble counter in the kitchen and he brought in a cup of strawberry yogurt.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." He tried to explain but Black Star kicked his legs up and down, damaging the smooth furniture.

"Nooo! I wan' a coooow!" His father must be having the time of his life torturing him from the afterworld. That is the only explanation he has for why the boys were being so difficult. Surely children aren't this annoying?

"You aren't getting a fu-*sigh*. I'll see what I can do later." He responded through gritted teeth.

"And you'll get coowkies?" Soul asked and he forced a smile.

"Sure. Just eat this without complaining and maybe you'll get it."

"Okay!" He opened the wrapping at the top of the cup and dipped a spoon in to get a small amount. He had enough common sense to know that babies do not eat Liz's size of a spoonful and hovered it at the little scythe's mouth. Soul opened his mouth and clamped on the spoon while looking up. Kid sweated and took the spoon out after feeling that something was not right and was not exactly surprised to see sharp dents in it.

"Still have that damned teeth of yours." The weapon only giggled and Kid took out another spoon, this time for Black Star. Only this one was being stubborn.

"My gwandma eats more than that!"

"You don't have a grandmother!"

"Get it wight nex' time!" Black Star exclaimed and Kid silently counted to ten. Three times he had to get a bigger amount of yogurt until the utensil was over flowing.

"I swear..." Kid shoved the spoon in the ranting boy's mouth and did not pull it out when he was positive that all of it went in the little assassin's mouth. "There. I suppose that was 'right'?"

Black Star swallowed the yogurt and kicked the counter with his legs.

"I wan' a bigger spoon!"

"You almost choked on this one."

"I'm a man!"

"You're barely one!"

"Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" Soul tugged on the shinigami's sleeve with both hands while scooting closer before the teen could strangle the little brat.

"I wan' more yogurt." He whined while tugging harder.

"Meanie! Meanie!"

"Kill me..." Kid muttered as the infants harassed him.

* * *

While Kid had trusted them to watch TV, he left to do his errands around the house. He would occasionally check on them and sigh in relief when they are still transfixed on SpongeBob Squarpants.

"Spongebooob Squarepaaaants har har, har har..." The two boys listened to the theme song and clapped wildly as though the show was over, which was barely starting. They squealed with laughter and bounced on the couch, wanting to see more of the yellow sponge in the cartoon. Black Star then played with his feet while Soul chewed on a couch cushion, their eyes fixed on the TV screen.

However, instead of the yellow sponge, it was Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and they did not like that at all.

"Noooo! I wan' Spongeboob!" Black Star complained loudly while Soul whimpered at the show. When Kid did not come out, the tiny assassin turned around and slid off the couch before crawling to the TV. "Hey! Where's Spongeboob!?" He screamed at it, as though the TV could hear him.

"Uugn..." Soul also crawled off the couch as well and complained along with Black Star.

"Spongeboob!"

"I wanna see the yellow mushwoom!"

After a long while of yelling and getting nowhere, Soul finally teared up before crying loudly. As he wailed, Black Star shakily got up on his feet with an angry pout and pointed dramatically.

"Now look wha' you did! The gweat Black Staw will never fowgive you!" With that, a tiny fist slammed into the large screen, causing it to completely shatter and the TV went flying against a wall behind it. Soul finally stopped crying and laughed while clapping at the TV's horrible demise. Black Star hopped up and down with his undamaged fists in the air.

"Yeah! Yeah!" With this great commotion, Kid came back into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. His golden eyes widened instantly at the chaos before him. His TV... his wall... his couch cushion... And he caught the two boys giggling while clapping. Just what the hell has gotten into them!?

"Wha..?" Black Star then climbed onto the coffee table and hopped up and down.

"I'm a God!" Soul turned around and looked at Kid. The shinigami looked back with a shocked expression and the small weapon grinned happily with a little drool and crawled to the teen.

"Ba-Sa bwoke the merman and Bawbaque guys!" He squealed at the frozen shinigami. Kid was too focused on the practically destroyed entertainment center and finally came to his senses with only one satisfying thought of strangling the Bluenette.

"That little..."


	3. Chapter 3!

**Author's Notes are at the bottom!^^**

* * *

" Black Star!" The said boy jumped involuntarily this time and turned around with a sheepish grin.

" Oopsies..." However, his small statement did not compare to what he really did. Black Star got down from the coffee table and pointed at the demolished television.

" I beat up the monsters tha' made Soul cwy." He said as Kid walked into the living room. Soul was holding onto Kid's pants while walking up as well and grinned with a fast nod.

" We wan'ed to see the yellow mushwoom." Kid looked at the boys with an exasperated look.

" But to destroy the t.v..." Black Star raised his hands in the air.

" Did I do a good job!?" He yelled enthusiastically. In his mind, the shinigami was screaming no but on the outside, he hesitantly nodded. After all, Black Star was only trying to unnecessarily protect Soul from the t.v. and he knew that yelling would not solve the problem. Besides, he has the money to replace everything so all he could do was silently mourn his old set. It is not like Black Star can pay him back when he is hopefully back to himself so what is done is done.

" S-Sure..." Soul tugged on Kid's pants and the male instantly knew to pick him up, knowing that there was no point in denying him. He held the scythe in one arm on his side while silently thinking and as the weapon held onto his jacket while sucking his thumb on his free hand, Kid walked up and was really irked by the mess. " I guess we'll go to my office instead."

" But I wanna see Spongeboob!" Black Star complained and he sighed.

" Well unfortunately you can't."

" Ge' Spongeboob out!" Black Star yet again yelled before tugging hard on the teen's pants." If you don' then Soul will cwy again!" At this, Soul began whimpering and Kid just needed somewhere nice and quiet to run away to. All this drama in a mere hour is surely an accomplishment.

" Fine! Just stop screaming."

" Yaaaa-! Oops. _yaaay_..." Rubbing the temple of his forehead, Kid turned around and found Black Star crawling right passed him as if he ready knew where they were going.

" Wrong way." He simply said when the boy was about to take a left and the bluenette pouted at him.

" No. This is the wight way!"

" I'm the one that lives here."

" Well I own where you live!"

" Stop it."

Black Star reluctantly turned right instead and Kid opened the office door with his free hand." Try not to destroy everything sight." He said while pulling on his collar to stop Soul from chewing it.

The assassin crawled up to a stack of paper before grinning.

" Is 'dis snow!?" Kid set Soul down and walked ahead.

" I'd like to believe that." He responded before going to his desk. There was paperwork to be done but apparently, Maka and Tsubaki do not give a crap about his duties. Sure Spirit is technically his assistant now but he very much preferred to fill out papers himself. Only what he has to deal with his much more difficult than a bunch of bleached tree bark... He looked up and sweated when Black Star dumped a stack of paper on top of Soul. All of his completed stacks of reports were being shoved down one by one and the room was beginning to get messy. And he does not like messy. He hated them so much.

Black Star threw down another stack and climbed on the dumped mess. His and Soul's laughter filled the room as they were having the time of their lives ruining all of the shinigami's hard work of stacking them alphabetically ordered. Soul grabbed some of the papers and was about to shove them in his mouth when Kid snatched it out of his hand quickly.

" Don't eat this!" The white-haired toddler blinked before grabbing more paper from the ground to eat but Kid took those as well.

" Ngh..." Kid pushed the paper away as the baby whimpered. He could not deal with them like this so having Soul get a papercut everywhere is not what he would like to deal with now. Maka has some motherly instincts so if she were to spot any cuts on Soul...

_" Oh Kiiiid..." Maka tapped a blood-stained book in the palm of her hand with a dark look and a wide smile stretching across her face._

Kid shuddered at the dark thought and had to eventually give up restricting Soul and looked around.

" Um..."

" Uuugh..." The scythe was very close to crying seeing as his eyes were watering and his face was scrunching and Kid finally spotted something that was not dangerous for him. He quickly grabbed a random large book and pushed it into Soul's hands while going to check on Black Star. The weapon beamed instantly and bit along the bind of the book. As he damaged the novel, Black Star was about to climb onto the highest stack of papers when two hands grabbed and swooped him from his spot and placed him down on the ground.

" Noooo!" The little meister was about to climb again but Kid shortened the stacks so they were all even in size." Stop wuining evewything!"

" Well stop doing stupid things that can get you hurt!"

" I'm a man!"

" You. Are. One."

" Numba one!"

" Uuuugh..." Kid face-palmed himself as Black Star grinned in victory over their banter. A headache had unfortunately rose up and he could feel his mood dropping rapidly.

" I'm hungwy." Black Star said and hopped around on the ground. The pale teen scowled.

" You just ate an hour ago."

" Well now I'm hungwy so feed me!" Although his outburst did not have much of an effect since he fell to the ground. Kid only rolled his eyes and barely glanced at Soul, however, he had a double-take when he caught the white-haired baby ripping out pages from the book.

" Soul!" The said baby jolted and looked at the shinigami while pausing in-between ripping out another page. Kid walked over and snatched the book out of Soul's hands, not caringi if another page ripped in process." What do you think you're doing!?"

Big red eyes stared at him blankly before the toddler raised his hands to take the book back but Kid made sure to hold it high. Soul whimpered as his eyes watered and Black Star heard this.

" Uh oh."

" Nng... Booook."

Kid did not in fact, want to give his book back since it happened to be the library's safe copy of Eibon but the fact that at least twenty pages are missing is what really left him jeopardized. Seeing as he was not budging, Soul began hiccuping before crying very loudly. The shinigami felt his heart tug but he knew he had to be assertive in order for Soul to understand. However, Black Star began whimpering and he really needed to crawl in a hole right now.

" You guys..." The little meister began wailing as well and both of their crying made it very hard for him to be heard amongst the agitating sounds. How many times has he gone through this already? Hasn't he been through enough in just an hour?

He felt the biggest pang in his chest when Soul crawled to his leg and tugged on his pants, looking up with watery eyes while continuing to poor his tears.

How. Does. He. Do. That?

Feeling guilty for no absolute reason, Kid reluctantly kneeled down with a sigh and let the weapon climb into his lap. He put a hand in the white tuft and let the toddler soak his shirt, mindlessly stroking his hair. He hated how soft he just realized he has become. He felt another weight on his other thigh and looked down to see Black Star gripping his shirt as well.

He sighed once more and stroked the blue head of hair as he was trapped between their crying. There is no way he could survive with them at this rate and really needed help. He did not know how to stop their crying until he gave a closer look at them.

They had paper cuts.

* * *

**Well, that is all for is short chapter^^ I'd like to thank those who chose to review and the ones that favorited and followed so far. Next chapter will be longer for you guys, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4!

**Author's Notes:** **So far, so cute. Hopefully, Maka does not come in to see her precious weapon covered in booboos... That sounds like a stupid word but I can't help but say it. Booboo... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kid sighed as he finished cleaning their cuts and Black Star was ranting about how he could take it like a man. Soul was too busy trying to bite his bar of soap but quickly placed it somewhere else. The two infants were on top of the bathroom counter not crying anymore, thank God.

"That's about it. I swear I can't take you guys anywhere without trouble..."

"Where's my elephant!" Black Star exclaimed while bopping Kid's arm with his small fists. The shinigami paid no mind to this as he out the antibiotics away.

"I thought you wanted a cow?"

"Well now I wan' an elephant so give it to me!"

"You two will be the end of me one day..." Kid picked up the two rags he had and was about to go and put them in the hamper when Soul clung onto his dress shirt. He sweated when the little scythe held quite a strong grip. Last time he checked, Soul turns inanimate when becoming a weapon and he and Black Star are the ones that train every single day so there should be no reason why he is having a hard time getting the baby's fists off his dress shirt.

"Soul, let go." He said and this only made the little weapon hold harder.

"No." Soul responded and Kid raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ngh... Noooo!" Great, now he was pulling the thing Black Star does whenever he does not want to do something. Looks like Soul has just found his role-model.

"Let go. Now!" Kid commanded and this made the weapon slowly let go before holding his arms up.

"Up." The shinigami sweated.

"I won't be gone long."

"Up." Kid knew he could not give up like last time and slowly backed away. As expected, Soul began whimpering and he did not want to increase the headache he was already having.

Black Star looked around before picking up Liz's toothbrush and put it in Soul's lap.

" Here, Pway wit' 'dis." He said quickly while flashing Kid a thumb's up. The shinigami sighed in relief and left just as Soul picked up the brush in awe.

Dumping the rags in the hamper in his room, Kid frowned before fixing a portrait that was a little off. Several moments passed before he gave a satisfied grin and then realized that he had left Black Star and Soul in the bathroom. Sweating, Kid came into the bathroom quickly and was relieved to find Black Star eating toothpaste while Soul was chewing on the soap he had hid earlier. Walking up, he took the soap from Soul and threw it away, now knowing that it was contaminated. However, the meister smirked to himself as he put Liz's toothbrush back in its cup. He knew that Soul had managed to get his saliva all over it and figured that this could be payback for leaving him in this mess. All though, he slightly did not mind taking care of his friends.

'I guess they are... kind of... cute.' He thought guilty while looking down to see Soul biting his dress shirt and Black Star trying to climb up his arm. With a sigh, he properly picked up the two babies and carried them back in the living room, feeling a pang in his chest when he was heavily reminded to call in the maintenance later on. He could not risk any of his friends coming in to see that he was having a hard time keeping the two boys in control. This is exactly what the girls were trying to do.

He placed them on the couch and picked up the house phone on the table next to the furniture. Beside that matter, he was tired of having to look at the asymmetry and not being able to do anything about it. As he spoke about the possible arrangments to have his living room fixed as soon as possible, Black Star was making funny faces at Soul, who was giggling madly. Kid glanced to the side to see why he was hearing non-stop babbles and saw Black Star in the middle of making another creepy face. Smiling exasperatedly, he agreed to the clerk's offer of having the maintenance arrive at around five. Once he put the phone down on its charger, Soul started crawling toward the arm of the couch and pulling at it. Black Star began babbling nonsense about being able to make his 'lowly-subjects laugh' and Kid had the same thought of why he had given in to watching over his friends.

*riiiiiiip*

"...Oopsies."

Annoying friends that is.

"Daddy..." Kid froze and slowly looked at Soul, who was staring with big red, observing eyes.

"...I-I'm not-"

"Daddy!" The infant squealed while raising his hands in the air. This stoned Kid, since he was barely 17, and a left-eye twitched.

"I'm not-"

"Daddy? Where!?" Black Star screamed before crawling to Soul and looking straight at Kid. "Yay! He weally is alive!"

"I'm not-"

"Daddy, can I ge' my coowkies?"

"I wan' my elephant!" Kid took a very slow and deep breath before sitting on the couch as well. Soul turned around from the ripped armchair to crawl onto Kid's leg.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." Black Star flopped into his other leg and began chanting along with Soul. Kid could not deal with his headache and seriously needed to go to bed-

That's it!

"Dad-" Both infants suddenly stopped when Kid swiftly stood up while holding them in his arms and began heading to a guest room opposite of his room.

Black Star seemed to think they were going to play again or something because he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Yay! I get to meet Spongeboob! Where's Spongeboob!?"

Soul was too busy chewing on Kid's collar to notice anything. Kid, however, placed them on the large, luxourious bed and brought up a huge comforter, much to their dismay.

"Daddy." The weapon whimpered but Kid kicked a mental bunny before moving on.

"No! I'm not tired!" Black Star complained loudly while dragging down the sheets. Kid only brough them back up and made sure to tuck in the ends of the blanket so they could be nice and snuggled(trapped) in the bed.

"Here, Soul." Kid shoved his stress ball into Soul's hands, who squealed in delight before gnawing on the poor item. "And Black Star..." Said infant looked wearily at Kid's wrist watch dangling back and forth before his eyes. His large blue sparkling eyes stared determinedly at the swinging object, trying to catch every movement.

"Stop moowving tha' or I can'... see it... well..." His eyelids finally hung heavy over his eyes and Kid sighed in relief before quietly leaving the room. He stole one more glance at Soul, who had his eyes closed and his gnawing slowed down dazedly. Smiling exasperately at how unknowingly cute they were being, he closed the door and set ahead to fix his headache. Namely sleep until hell freezes over.

Hey, kid had a rough day. Give him a break.

...

It was so peaceful. So quiet and tranquil without having any worries. It is funny how he can have these thoughts while he is dreaming too. Ah well.

And before he could get started on his paperwork about how beautiful symmetry is, something suddenly woke Kid up from writing down "Everything."

He sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes while looking down to see a dark mass lying on his bed. He blinked tiredly and gained a clear vision of Soul, who was out cold and clinging onto his torso rather possessively. Sighing to himself, he stood up and carried the baby into his room and put him back next to Black Star before going back to his to sleep.

Moments later, he was awaken again to see Soul back on his stomach this time and dazedly thought with no progress befroe going through the routine again. Once he made sure Soul was tightly secured in the blankets, Kid went back to his room to return to his dream. It worked.

Then suddenly, he was awaken by a mass now resting on his chest and sighed before going back to sleep. He was too tired to do the same thing. Beside, Soul is only sleeping so what harm is he doing in that? So Kid closed his eyes and was back into dreamland along with Soul. The baby did feel warm on his chest, feeling the tiny beating heart against his own normal one-

And most unfortunately, Kid blinked awake at once when he heard muffled wailing. He rubbed his eyes and carefully placed Soul on the other side of the bed before going to the other room where Black Star was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Black Star crying loudly while clutching the sheets that was in Soul's previous spot. Quickly figuring out where the problem is, Kid walked up to the crying infant, hearing his wailing cease at once and saw small arms raise. The shinigami picked up the small meister before carrying him over to his room and placing him next to Soul. As he got in bed as well, Black Star grabbed onto Soul's shirt with one tiny fist before slowly falling back asleep. They really are inseparatable.

Kid went back to his dream of Black Star riding a dragon that strangely looked like Liz.


	5. Chapter 5!

** Thank you to those who commented! It's been a while hasn't it? I'll start responding to reviews now.^^**

**Enjoy.^^**

* * *

Soul was the first to wake up and blinked tiredly. He barely noticed Black Star's grip on his shirt and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see the evening sky from the open window and sat up.

Kid wasn't here.

And as usual, the baby weapon began whimpering and tried to get the grip off his shirt so he could go look for his 'daddy'. Only he was doing a poor job of 'trying' since his hand would only weakly push at the small fist.

"Daaaaddy..."

And as though it was by pure luck, the grip on his shirt slackened and Soul was able to crawl away. He turned around and began climbing down from the bed before crawling on the floor to the door. His red eyes roamed the door that was slightly open while his ears picked up voices and pushed on it to open and crawl out.

"It's amazing how you'd get Black Star to go to sleep." Liz's voice came up.

"No thanks to you." A deep voice growled.

"Oh come on Kid, you're doing fine so far, right?" Maka's voice said amusingly.

Soul began crawling down the hall until he came upon the view of the living room crowded by friends. Maka was the first to notice him from her seat on the couch and gasped while beaming at her partner.

"Look, it's wittle Soul." She cooed and Kid rolled his eyes when all the girls ceased their conversations at once and whipped their heads at the blank-looking baby.

Soul gave one of those questionable baby hums and all the girls instantly squealed while Kid muttered "Oh give me a break..."

"Soul. Soul. Looky here. It's your mommy, Maka." Maka said while getting on her knees and opening her arms.

"What!?" Maka only made a dismissive gesture at Kid's outburst and urged Soul to move forward.

"Come here, Soul. I wanna give my favorite weapon a hug." Soul stared blankly before grinning widely and crawling forward with a little drool. Once again, the girls gasped and clenched their fists from ceasing the baby theirselves as Soul babbled happily. Maka smiled when Soul came up and put her arms forward for a hug.

It never came.

When she opened her eyes instead, she found Soul crawling up to Kid and trying to climb up his leg. Kid sweated at the instant change of scene and awkwardly picked Soul up to place him on his lap. What really worried him was the muscle working in Maka's cheek.

"How did you do that!?" She demanded at once.

"I didn't do anything." He defended while Soul tugged at a ring on one of his fingers. He let Soul play with his hand but made sure not to put his appendage anywhere near the cursed teeth. Maka pouted at the scene. It should be her lap that Soul is on! They were partners for goodness sake.

"Daddy!" Soul squealed and all hell broke loose.

"Hyaaa! He just called Kid 'daddy'!"

"So cute!"

"Is this really happening!?"

"'Daddy' Kid!"

"Say it again, Soul!"

Kid felt his left eye twitch when even Maka forgot about the hug and was holding herself back. Tsubaki even looked as though she was having a hard time containing her excitement.

"Honestly... I don't see what the big deal is." He muttered while looking at Soul to see what the fuss is about. However, his heart gave a major leap when Soul looked back at him and held his small arms up with a drooly grin.

"Daddy..." Soul cooed. He seriously hated him.

And then something dawned on the shinigami.

"Where is Black Star?" Kid asked and Soul slowly stood up with shaky legs while clutching Kid's shirt.

"He's sweeping."

"Aaaaaw!" Kid ignored the girls and handed Soul to Tsubaki, who looked as though she might explode.

"Keep him for a while. I'll go wake Black Star up."

"Okay..."

When Kid went to his room, he heard a muffled shriek of excitement.

...

"Black Star. Wake up." Said infant only slept more and Kid sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently tapped his shoulder. Once he got no response again, Kid went on to nudges until finally, Black Star began waking up.

Only before Kid could get Black Star to move, the baby began whimpering and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired..."

"Well you can't sleep for long unless you don't want to by night." Kid said and regretted it when Black Star began to lightly wail.

"I wanna sleeeep..." Black Star complained while continuing to rub his leaking eyes and before he could full-on cry, Kid held him in his arms and stood.

"Fine. But I can't leave you alone." Black Star sniffed before clutching onto his dress shirt and sucked a thumb while closing his eyes. Not wanting to believe that Black Star could actually have his adorable moments, Kid kept his eyes ahead while leaving his room.

He was surprised to see Soul crying at the top of his lungs and the girls bustling around the room.

"Kid! Oh thank God you're here! We-!"

"What is going on?" He asked while making sure to carefully cradle Black Star from the crying. He tried not to pay attention to Tsubaki's cat-like leer at her meister in his arms.

"We don't know! He was trying to eat one of your books and-" Kid walked right up to Soul, who instantly stopped crying and was handed the book. The weapon opened his mouth wide while chomping on the book and all the girls stared dazedly.

"Wha... Wha..." Liz muttered and Kid tried to place Black Star on the couch, only for the baby to cling onto his dress shirt with a determined pout.

"I've been meaning to get rid of that book. I swear I've read that thing five times now." Black Star was finally reluctant when he caught sight of Soul and gave a huge grin.

"Sowu!"

"Ba-Sa!"

Kid winced when the girls screamed in delight at how the boys pronounced each other's names. Soul dropped his book and began knawing on his own hand as Black Star tried to climb onto the top of the couch.

"Do you girls mind staying another hour? I have a lot to get done and-"

"Absolutely!" Maka said immediately and Kid thought he saw a possessive glint in her eye but thought nothing of it and went to do his errands.

Tsubaki immediately dashed over to the couch and plopped down while cuddling Black Star super tight.

"Oh so cute... I couldn't resist... Adorable..." She cooed while Black Star tried to free himself. Only he was pressed more in her chest as she went on about his adorableness.

Maka and Liz sat on either side of Soul, who looked at them blankly while taking his hand out his mouth.

"Soul. Do you know who I am?" Liz asked nicely at the baby.

"... Li... Liiii..."

"Close enough." She interrupted while patting his head. Maka leaned in and poked Soul's cheeks.

"Do you know who I am? Huh, Soul?" Soul looked at her before grinning with drool.

"Maa... Maa..."

"He said mama! Did you hear that!? I'm mama!" Maka gasped.

"Hey guys!" Patty yelled excitedly while plopping on the couch in the middle and bringing out her animal cookies. At the sight, Black Star had finally freed himself and Soul brushed the girls off while crawling to Patty. The girl blinked when she had both infants' attention before finally getting the idea and held up her bag.

"Do you guys want a cookie?" She asked happily and the babies babbled nonsense, which most likely meant 'yes'. "Okey dokey then!"

She handed each of them a cookie and ate one herself as the other girls silently watched Black Star and Soul. Soul stared at his cookie before throwing it on the ground and looking at Patty expectingly, which baffled her. Black Star licked his cookie before placing it on Tsubaki's lap and held out his hand for another.

Confused by their actions, Patty gave them another, wondering if they would actually eat it. Soul took his and threw it on the ground again while Black Star licked his second one and placed it on his partner's lap.

"What's the matter with you guys? Are you hungry or not?" Patty asked with a frown and handed their third one. This time, Soul began whimpering as he threw his third cookie to the ground while Black Star licked his and placed it on his now worrying partner's lap. He then pouted at Patty while holding out his hand for yet another.

"Soul, it's not bad see?" Maka said while grabbing a cookie from the ground and holding it to his mouth. This only made matters worse as the baby shook his head and began wailing. Black Star was also tearing up but kept slapping Patty's leg for another cookie. Just as the girls were about to lose it from their strange behaviour, Kid walked in with a couple of documents in his hands.

"What is going on in here?" He asked with wide eyes as he stared at the mess on the ground, Soul crying, and Black Star slapping Patty's leg.

"They wanted to eat but... they won't eat!" Liz complained while trying to get Black Star to focus on a cookie. Kid blinked before 'oh'ing and walking over. Soul stopped crying instantly when Kid crouched in front of him and broke a piece off a cookie and held it to the scythe's mouth. Soul opened his mouth wide and ate the piece.

"He prefers to eat smaller portions." Kid explained and left the situation to a stoned Maka as he focused on Black Star. The little meister stared with furrowed brows when a cookie was placed his lips but didn't part his lips. Kid thought silently before rolling his eyes at the sudden conclusion of the situation.

"My gwandma-"

"Eats more than this, yeah I get it." With that, Black Star had three cookies shoved in his mouth and he chewed happily as Kid stood back up.

"He prefers to have an... excdeeding amount. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish up." When the shinigami left, Maka broke off another piece and had Soul eat.

"He explained it as though it was obvious." She said as Tsubaki shoved another three cookies in Black Star's mouth with a wince.

"It hasn't even been a day yet and Kid knows them so well."

"Yeah, and they already like him so much that they'll ignore anything for his attention." Liz added while playing with Soul's hair. All the girls sighed before Maka grinned.

"It's no big deal! We'll just show them that there are other people who'll worship-I-I mean... take care of them." She stated happily and the girls agreed, even Patty who had no clue what was going on.

Soul knawed on Maka's skirt as Black Star slapped Patty's leg again.

* * *

"Soul, looky here! I have a cute, wittle toy for you!" Maka baby talked as Soul stared at the squishy ball in her hand from the floor. He hummed as he stood up and shakily walked to her before leaning on her leg and reaching up. However, when she gave it to him, Soul stared at the ball before throwing it across the room. "Soul!"

"*whimper*"

"He prefers firmer objects to chew on." Kid said walking by with a few books in hand. Maka crossed her arms as Soul babbled happily at the shinigami.

...

"No Black Star. Stay down there and play with those blocks. The couch isn't safe when you walk on it." Tsubaki said for the fifth time as Black tried to climb up on her leg to get on the couch. When he was placed in the middle of the floor again, Black Star began wailing and the girls panicked just as Kid passed by again with a sigh.

"Let him. He prefers to be higher than everyone else."

Tsubaki made strange noises as Black Star began clawing at the seat of the couch.

...

"Black Star, don't drop things on Soul's head!" Liz exclaimed when Black Star dumped some printer paper on Soul's head. When she grabbed all the paper from them, Black Star began using movie disk holders, resulting in those being taken away. She watched as Kid walked by silently. "A little help here 'oh great genious'?"

"That? Oh, I've got nothing." Kid answered with a shrug as he went to his office.

...


	6. Chapter 6!

**You didn't think I would forget about the other necessary steps it takes to care for an infant, did you? Well good news, Kid is going to be the one to experience the fun in bathing infants and changing diapers. And who could forget the joy of feeding them once again?**

**Enjoy.^^**

* * *

Not even an hour passed when Kid came back in the living room to see the girls collapsed all over the place and the infants playing around.

"Oh thank god you came!" Liz exclaimed when she saw her meister sitting on the couch. She was bouncing a ball back and forth with Soul but at the mere sight of Kid, Soul completely ignored the ball tossed his way and began crawling toward the meister. Liz pouted as Kid immediately lifted and placed Soul on his lap, the weapon beginning to play with his rings again.

"Not so easy, was it?" Kid said with a smirk, watching Liz sigh heavily while stretching her arms.

"They are a nightmare! Black Star is just..." She pointed toward the little meister, who was busy jumping up and down on Tsubaki's stomach. The female was wincing as Black Star's smaller signature shoes slammed into her gut but forced a smile as the baby laughed happily. Kid chuckled at Black Star unknowingly torturing his weapon.

"Black Star." The infant stopped jumping and whipped his head around before grinning widely.

"Daddy!" The girls watched as Black Star climbed onto the couch to flop on the male's lap beside Soul. As the two babies happily harassed Kid, Maka groaned while letting out her pig-tails in frustration. Just a mere hour ago, they were having a hard time containing the two but once Kid comes in, they are all calm and happy, playing with his hands or shirt. What gives!?

"What's so bad about them anyway? Weren't you just complaining about them earlier?" She asked and Kid looked up from poking Soul's cheeks.

"What? Oh no, they're monsters. However they must not be as bad since they just woke up." He explained, moving his finger back when Soul tried to bite him. Liz tilted her head at the cute scene.

"You know... you seem good with kids. Too good in fact..."

"What are you getting at?" Kid asked.

"Have you... like... babysat before?"

"Of course not." The shinigami scoffed. Hell, he did not even know what toddlers ate beside yogurt until now. He exasperately smiled when Soul chewed on the sleeve of his dress shirt and Black Star rocking side to side on his leg. Just because they are acting slightly more civilized does not mean Kid will have a change of heart for his cursed friends. He did go through hell dealing with his once destroyed living room. He actually liked his TV.

"Well... I guess I have time for Soul..." Maka hinted, already thinking about playing with the baby when she takes her weapon home. Tsubaki was even more open and realized that her training could wait, as long as her normal meister does not know. Anything if they could have more time with their babified partners. Those two are just so cute! Evil, but cute.

"The test retakes are pretty easy..." Tsubaki hinted as well. Kid blinked before looking down.

"Oh..." They are not his responsibility anyway! Besides, Soul and Black Star live with Maka and Tsubaki. What reason does he have to feel sad about giving them up? It has not even been a day for Pete's sake! Soul stopped chewing on Kid's sleeve and scooted up to cling onto the meister's torso.

"Daddy..." Black Star also did the same with a stronger grip, this being the silent act of them giving the finger to their partners. Maka's mouth hung open when Soul nuzzled the male, clearly showing that he'd rather be with Kid than his 'mama'.

"Well jeez, what did you do, bribe them with candy?" Maka joked and Black Star looked up.

"Yep!" Kid sweated and tried to pull them off.

"They're right. I'm not your dad for the last time, Soul." He added when the baby muttered it again. Soul whimpered and clung on tighter as Liz stood with a grin.

"No problem! I can help rid them for you." Kid had a bad feeling when his weapon walked up while carefully holding Black Star's sides to pull away.

However, she and Kid immediately jumped when Black Star suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. Liz retracted her hands fast and the baby quieted, making sure to hold on to Kid's shirt firmly.

"You both are being ridiculous." Kid muttered while trying once more to push them off. Soul started to wail in his shirt while Black Star readied himself to scream if any of the girls got near. After several attempts of getting them off, the girls concluded that Kid was stuck with them until they could find a cure.

"Honestly, you're like a magnet Kiddo." Liz said with a heavy sigh when the babies returned to happily harrassing Kid. The male could not find an explanation for that since he also believed the same. But why? The teenage versions of his friends are always complaining about his 'obssessive presence' but here are the infants now, who clinged onto him for dear life to get away from their partners.

Why does he feel good about that!?

"Ah well, tough luck Maka, Tsubaki. Looks like Patty and I get to have more one-on-one time with them." Liz boasted as the females gave disapproving looks.

"That doesn't mean I can't visit as usual!"

"You barely visited until now." Kid said but Maka decided not to listen.

"I'm coming tomorrow to uh... check on them. Soul, you'll miss 'mama' right?" Soul turned and batted his hand at Maka, which was a clear 'go somewhere' sign. She gave an offended look as Tsubaki leaned in as well.

"Black Star, I'll bring your favorite rice balls tomorrow okay?" She sweetly and the baby nodded fast.

"Bwing eighty!"

"... I'll try." Waving goodbye for the last time, the girls left the three in the living room. Kid stood up while leaving the infants on the couch.

"I'm going to make dinner as usual so-" He blinked when Liz grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back near the couch.

"_You_ stay and focus on giving them a bath and _we'll_ handle the cooking."

"I'm sorry but I don't trust either of you near the stove." He said with a frown and barely noticed Black Star climbing up his arm to get on his shoulder. Liz put her hands on her hips.

"Well it's almost time for bed and they need a bath. Besides, they may need to relieve theirselves soon so..." She held up a package of diapers from nowhere and Kid suddenly realized the horror of taking care of infants.

"But... I can't... I'm not..."

"That's the fun in learning!" The woman exclaimed happily while shoving it in her meister's arm. "I'll help carry and start a bath for them before cooking. You'll have the job of washing them. How does that sound?"

"Repulsive."

"That's the spirit!"

And in what seemed like a second, Kid was kneeling beside Liz as they lowered Black Star and Soul into the warm bubble bath. While Black Star was eager to hop in and start playing with the foamy suds, Soul kept whimpering and clinging onto Kid's shirt.

"It's water. It's not going to kill you." The shinigami stated and after a while, he managed to get Soul inside but the baby held onto the rim of the tub while staring wearily at the suds.

"Looky! I have a hair thingy!" Black Star yelled excitedly while piling the suds all over his face. Liz laughed as she stood up.

"Looks like you are doing fine. See you in a bit if you are still alive by then." She said while heading out.

"And I hope you won't be by the time I finish." He muttered and just noticed Soul tugging at his sleeve.

"I don't like it here." Soul complained while shaking his head. Black Star somehow managed to stand right on the edge of the tub and Kid ended up getting quite an eyeful of a part of Black Star he wished to never see again.

"Can I get out? I'm clean now!"

"No you're not." He said while closing his eyes and bringing the baby back in the tub. When he retracted his hands, Soul held onto them with a pout. "Neither are you."

"I don' wanna stay here."

"You're not. I'm just going to clean you and we'll be done." Kid explained as patiently as he could. Black Star walked over while dropping a large ball of suds on Soul's head. Soul immediately reached up to take it off but was fascinated at how his fingers went through the object. Kid rolled his eyes when Soul was suddenly grinning and piling as much suds as he could on his head. Black Star helped by using his skill off throwing things on Soul's head. Soon, Soul blankly stared at Black Star before giggling and putting suds all over the infant's face. Kid suddenly remembered that Black Star has the same competitive nature and immediately brought up a sponge to clean him -distract him from eventually hitting Soul-.

Soul began to play with Patty's rubber duck and made incoherent noises as he happily splashed the toy around in the water. His red eyes stares interstedly at the object before he opened his mouth wide with a hum and chomped on it. Kid frowned when he heard the muffled sound of a pitchy whistle and stared in shock when Soul's sharp teeth punctured into the duck, causing it to deflate.

Patty's rubber duck.

The object she had since she was a kid.

She is possessive over her belongings.

And if she sees her duck...

Kid instinctly traced his for-now-intact neck with his hand as Soul chewed on Kid's death-wish.


	7. Chapter 7!

"Hey Patty, could you go check on Kid for me? He might need help putting on their diapers or something." Patty saluted and ran from her attempted potato cake to do as she was asked.

"Kiddo!" She called while hopping up the stairs and heard a muffled sound of commotion.

* * *

"Watch where you shoot that!" Kid yelled while quickly stepping to the side when Black Star shot a straight line ahead with his pee.

"I almost made it to the twascan!" He yelled happily and Kid sweated when he looked down at his ruined carpet. He was lucky to notice that or else coming back in his room at night would be a wet and squishy experience.

"How do you put these stupid things on anyway..." He muttered while once again trying to strap the baby in the puffy diaper. Black Star rolled aroud too much to help and Kid had already gave up on Soul, who kept crawling around the bed while 'tiny soul' hung out. He did not know when Soul was planning to pee but he calculated the baby with not much time left.

"Goddammit I swear if this damned thing slips one more time- oh." Kid blinked as Black Star was finally fully secured and the toddler rolled around to crawl away on the bed. This left Soul. Who...

Kid looked at his pillow, not remembering it having a large yellow stain on it.

"All I wanted to do was make dinner, get this over with, and go to bed. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yep!" Black Star happily answered and ignored the dead-panned look.

"Hey Kiiiiiddo!" Patty called as Kid finished putting Soul in a diaper. His eyes widened in instant fear.

"Oh fu-... Y-Yes Patty?" He censored his self.

"You need help or what cause Liz asked me to come in." Patty said while walking into the room. She grinned when things looked pretty normal.

"No I'm finished. Just uh... go back downstairs-"

"Oh and have you seen my rubber ducky? I was planning to take a bath with it." She said while looking around. Kid prayed she would not look put the window, where the destroyed toy was lying in a tiny, pathetic heap in a bush.

"N-No haven't seen it. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Out you go. Now." Kid said while trying to shove the girl out but Patty, creepily stronger, ran to the bed to pick up Soul.

"Aren't they adorable!? It's awesome we get to keep them here!" He rolled his eyes as Soul tried to chew Patty's hair.

"Sure, whatever."

"They are soooooooooo cute! I can't wait to show them my rubber ducky. Oh they are just going to _eat him up!" _Kid tried not to think about how Soul basically did that already. He sighed heavily and voiced his agreement while picking up Black Star, who was already wondering across the room.

* * *

"Ah there you guys are. I finished!" Kid was genuinely surprised at the edible food placed on the table and placed the two infants on the counter.

"I'm impressed..."

"That I can really cook?"

"No, that my house isn't on fire." Kid dodged the thrown kitchen spoon and moved his hand away from Soul's wondering mouth. "Anyways, I'll get the plates out. Is there anything these two morons can eat?"

"Already figured it out." Liz whipped out two small bolls of gravy. "I added some super small meat bits. I think Black Star will appreciate it."

"Yeah! Appweesiate!" Black Star called while slamming his small hands on the counter. Liz held in a squeal and Kid fought the urge to hug- _strangle _the blue-haired idiot.

"Wha' abou' meee?" Soul whined and Liz held up a cookie.

"Already taken care of. I managed to find out the old Soul has an appetite for them."

"Wooow sis!" Patty ogled. "You're like a mommy!" Liz paled.

"Nooo! Not a mommy! You already think your big sis is old!?" Kid sighed over their banter and moved Black Star and Soul to the dining room.

"You two stay here and... stay." He could only command and went to get the two bowls. Black Star automatically disobeyed his order and teared open the packets of sugar in the middle of the table. Soul also ate the sugar and even licked some off the table as Black Star created a mess. Kid was not surprised to come back and see _something _out of place.

At the smell of their dinner, Black Star abandoned the sugar packets and Soul took his last lick before grinning at Kid. The shinigami shook his head at their feigned innocence but dipped a spoon in the gravy.

"Black Star open up." Black Star did not 'open up' until Kid filled up the spoon to the rim. That's when he did and Kid rolled his eyes but fed the baby. He made a smaller amount for Soul next and began alternating between them.

"Soul please stop biting the utensil, it's just gravy." Soul made a move to bite Kid's hand instead but was dodged.

"Black Star... don't put sugar in your bowl." Kid said when he caught Black Star half-opening a packet over his own dinner.

Liz watched the three boys with her sister and a small smile stretched.

"You know... I think it was right for them to keep Black Star and Soul here."

"Yup! Maka wouldn't have the patience for this like Kid..."

"And Tsubaki would have been too kind and let Black Star ruin his dinner..."

Meanwhile, Kid tried to get Black Star away from Soul's bowl.


End file.
